Sorry for Just Standing There
by Turtle412
Summary: In a rare moment of peace, Hunter and Skye talk and share their thoughts on recent events. Contains predictions for future events in Season 2.


The former mercenary took advantage of the one quiet moment in a long time to run his hand through his short hair and sigh. He stood inhaling the air and admiring the view. It really was a beautiful area. It was no wonder this was the place the Inhumans had chosen to live and learn to control their powers. He began tracing the ground with the tip of his shoe, absentmindedly sketching nothing in particular. He crossed his arms across his chest as he turned around and was faced by the damage. The once sacred temple and living grounds of the Inhumans had only a while ago been a battlefield. He tightened his grip on his arm, letting his anger grow over the recent havoc the 'Real' S.H.I.E.L.D was causing.

He glanced over to his left, seeing Coulson locked in conversation with Gordon. He let out a small chuckle. His track record with authority was poor. He was never one for blindly following orders or not automatically questioning orders. But, Coulson had been different. The man's easy-going, affable nature was at odds with his position. He was touched by his devotion to his agents, and his supportiveness after Izzy and Idhao's deaths. He decided to stay with his S.H.I.E.L.D and grew comfortable in the group. Coulson had his faults, but was an upstanding man who wanted to protect people. Hunter, the sarcastic mercenary, had found himself becoming unquestionably loyal to the Director. Their relationship had grown significantly since the 'Real' S.H.I.E.L.D made their move. Being the only two agents left, they had to depend on each other and were on the run together. Hunter was proud to say that their camaraderie had grown into friendship. Coulson gazed back at him to which Hunter jokingly saluted him. Coulson was unable to suppress a smirk as he turned back to Gordon. Hunter decided to give the Director and Inhuman mentor more privacy and began to stroll into a doorway.

As he turned a corner (deciding not to factor that he was a stranger and could easily make himself unwelcome) his ears perked at a small, but content giggle. He picked up his pace, walking with more self-assurance now, knowing where he was going to go now. He cautiously leaned in the doorway. The room he was entering was very small and rather unassuming. His lips curved into a small smile as he set eyes on Skye. While the rest of their still loyal teammates were in the custody of 'Real' S.H.I.E.L.D, Coulson and Hunter had managed to track down the Inhuman hacker. True it involved getting off on the wrong foot with her kin, but heck Hunter was used to getting into brawls. She'd made tremendous strides in controlling her powers since being brought here. One of the major factors in this was the man sitting across from her, Lincoln. A well-built, slick young man he had an endearing casualness about his powers and knew how to comfort people. He and Skye had quickly become quite close. They had yet to notice his presence, busy in each other's company. Hunter's brow furrowed and a few seconds later his eyes widened in confusion and incredulousness. In the past few weeks, he'd been in an ancient alien city, worked with an Asgardian, fought an alien warrior, been choked out by Mack, discovered Bobbi's umpteenth and perhaps biggest secret agenda yet, and barged into the hidden grounds of genetically enhanced humans. Yet, _this_ might just be the most shocking thing. _He had felt what he recognised as a pang of jealousy. Over Lincoln?!_ He inhaled a breath to compose his thoughts. _Him and Skye?! _He shook his head, absolutely confused over what he'd just felt. Skye was a teammate – '_one you've ignored lately' his mind reminded him._ He bitterly pushed that little fact out of his train of thought. He couldn't begin to comprehend why he felt what he just did. Deciding to move on and stop being a ghost looking on he reached his hand back and lightly rapped his knuckles against the door.

Skye and even Lincoln were surprised at the sudden noise. However, when she turned towards the source, Skye immediately eased and flashed a bright smile towards her fellow agent. Hunter felt an odd feeling around his chest at this. He ignored it and walked towards the duo. Lincoln greeted the Brit, this being their first proper meeting. Hunter exchanged courtesies with the other man, as he leant up against the wall with his arms across his chest. They began to make small-talk, as Skye sat back happily seeing the two getting to know each other. Eventually, confident that he'd gotten a feel of the other man, Hunter decided to bring Skye back into the conversation. 'Well darling, how's getting to know your distant cousins been?' Skye briefly shook her head and looked towards her feet, then stared back at Hunter with a confident smirk 'What, a girl can't take some time-off to relax and meet new people? I thought a guy like you'd have been more than able to cover my work load'.

Hunter shrugged as his shoulders relaxed, his arms dropping to his side. This was the banter and teasing they once had when he'd first started working with S.H.I.E.L.D. He stepped closer to her and raised his hand to his heart, feigning offence. 'I'm not complaining – I just happen to be very pro-equality and I don't want to see a girl being excluded'. Skye fired back a response, chastising his womanizing, to which he defended it as just being part of the job. Their light mocking continued as such, each enjoying the chance to joke and jab after how stressful the past while had been. Lincoln just smiled away, his elbow propped on the small, circular, black table. After a while, the male Inhuman slowly stood up. 'At times like this, there're probably things that need doing. I'll be off and you can continue your chat in private'. Skye thanked her friend and said goodbye, as Hunter and Lincoln firmly shook hands. Skye didn't see it, but Lincoln flashed an inquisitive, teasing look at his new ally. Hunter kept his back turned to Skye, looking at Lincoln's retreating figure. _Damn, this guy can read people. _For the third time in a short period, Hunter had to question his head. _This is just joking between two friends and teammates. Just like we used to. _He sat down on the now unoccupied chair.

They continued their conversation but slowly their light-hearted arguing turned into an honest conversation. He wasn't sure who'd started it, but they began to lightly pry, him soon taking the lead. He asked her about her time with the other Inhumans, the experience, and how she felt personally. She was glad to talk to another agent, almost ecstatically sharing the details. Her gaze became downcast when she talked about Raina and her father, both currently MIA, having either taking the chance to leave during the battle or captured by the 'Real' S.H.I.E.L.D. Hunter swallowed a lump in his throat, attempting to comfort the woman sitting across from him, criticising himself for bringing such sensitive matters up. However, she raised her hand to touch his, stopping him from holding her shoulder. Hunter felt a tingle run through his fingertips, while Skye herself had her thought pattern disrupted as she looked back into his face. Hunter was unsure if his mind was playing tricks on him, but he believed he saw a blush rising on the other agent's face. When she did construct her thoughts again, she assured him not to worry. She took the initiative next, quizzing him on his face-time with Gonzales and the other leaders of their rival faction.

Hunter gave an almost word-for-word recap, making sure to punctuate the hypocrisy of Gonzales and co. and recount all his best one-liners, each one earning laughter from Skye, proving to him that they had actually been pretty funny. After he retold how he'd met up with Coulson again, Skye made a joke about the 'Coulson-Hunter Power Hour', which elected a riot of laughs from both of them. When they'd calmed down, Hunter – feeling comfortable and recognising the easiness and trust now between them – decided to share something more personal. 'And well of course, there was dealing Bobbi' he nervously began. Skye immediately became more serious. 'Hunter, you don't have to talk about her and you'. 'No,' he cut her off, 'I have to. If you wouldn't mind listening to a hopeless, failed British romantic'.

He waited for her to nod before continuing. 'I figured S.H.I.E.L.D was always the obstacle to me and Bobbie getting to live happily ever-after. So, I thought this would finally be our chance. But, of course she has a secret - surprise, surprise – and it turns out she's actually loyal to a_ different_ bloody S.H.I.E.L.D. It just seems whenever we get closer, some damn angle that she's playing makes itself known'. By this stage, Skye had stood up and began bowling the kettle to make tea. She leaned against the counter, eyes on him as he continued. 'It's put everything in perspective, you know. Some people can care so strongly for each other but are just too drastically different as individuals to make it work. I know I've said stuff like this before, but this time_ I mean it._ If there's one God forsaken positive out of this whole mess, it's that I'm finally putting my feelings for Bobbi to bed. I still hope there's a version of this where she'll stand down, admit she picked the wrong side, and part with us on good terms, but I'm done with her as a partner. I was able to confront her during the attack and if I have to I'll do it again. I've officially moved on'.

His eyes adorned a steely determination as he finished. Skye smiled back at him, happy her comrade was finally done with his mutually destructive on-again off-again relationship with his ex-wife. She briefly recognised a patch of _relief_ as well, causing her to blush as she was turned around pouring the water and milk into two cups. She decided to ignore this as she handed Hunter his cup and sat down across from him again. 'Well, how about your romantic endeavours?' he enquired. Skye scrunched up her nose, confused at the question. 'You and the Lincoln fellow. Isn't he your new boyfriend?' His tone was covered in sarcasm but he still genuinely needed to know what their relationship was. 'Lincoln?!' Skye was appalled at the accusation. 'It isn't like that at all. He's just a friendly, helpful guy that's been helping me a lot with my powers. He's like a brother to me. Nothing more, nothing less'. Skye had become deeply embarrassed as Hunter leaned back, throwing her a cocky glare as he sipped his tea. 'I was just asking.' The female agent feels warm under his gaze and feels a need to explain to him, _to make sure he isn't getting the wrong idea. _She sweeps this out of her mind.

They finished their drinks and Skye got up to wash their cups. Hunter passed a comment about the domestics that one learns as part of Inhuman training, which Skye chose to ignore. He gazed at her back and decided to bring up the elephant in the room they'd been ignoring. He opened his mouth but nothing came back. _Come on – have some guts. You owe it to her. _He spoke up, 'About your powers'. Skye's movements became duller. Yet, at the same time she felt an air of relief emitted from her. He assumed it must be due to finally having a non-powered person other than Coulson, May, or Fitz willing to discuss her powers with her. She was trying to think of something to say but her breath hitched. She had no idea what to say. Hunter clutched his knees and spoke first. 'I'm sorry'. Going by her surprise, she clearly hadn't expected him to say that. 'I'm sorry for just standing there.' She tried to say it was ok, to stop him, but he continued. 'At the time part of me felt _you shouldn't have kept it all a secret. _But, me speaking up was just as much out of habit, just agreeing with Bobbi. _Not speaking my own damn mind. _In hindsight, you were right to not say anything, knowing what we do about those other clowns' policy on powers. I didn't completely agree with Bobbi and Mack though'. Skye was drawn in and wanted to see what he said next. '_You're my friend. _You're a damn good agent and an invaluable part of the team. I know until now we haven't talked much since Bobbi came back. That was all on me.'

He looked at the ground, shaking his head in shame after saying that. She was fidgeting at this stage, touched at the British agent's sudden apology. 'I was busy thinking with my boxers. I should have backed Fitz, _I should have stood up for you..._I just stood by, letting it all happen. That was wrong of me. So Skye, for that, _I'm truly sorry. _' The woman had become very emotional at this stage, blinking so as to prevent tears. But, before either could say anything further, they suddenly noticed a _rumbling. _Both were quick to realise what was going on. Skye mentally cursed herself. She'd been making great strides but she still had a long way to go. Her emotional slip was letting loose a small tremor in the room. She breathed, remembering her training, trying to get a hold on the quake. _It's only a small one; come on you can do it. _Hunter had stood up, seizing her attention. Her mental state quickly became frantic. _All just lip-service, he's freaking out, he's going make a run for it, why would he be friends with- ' _Her negative thought process was cut short as he inched towards her, concern and encouragement in his eyes, his hand slowly moving to hold hers. She stared at it, confidence rapidly renewing. She grasped his hand, and then closed her eyes. The quake ended.

Both took a few seconds to just look at each other, grips tightening. 'Atta girl' Hunter proudly said. 'Hunter, _thank you'._ _'_No problem. You did all the work. You're in control of this; I was just there for support. That's what friends do'. They stayed like that until they were enveloped by a familiar blue aura. 'Hope this isn't a bad time.' Gordon lackadaisically said, 'Coulson wants to see both of you now'. And with that, he walked towards the door before teleporting away again; just as suddenly as he'd arrived. 'Is there any getting use to that?' Hunter asked in exasperation. Skye giggled, 'Gordon's really nice. He's no harm'. They shared one more glance, before nervously untangling their hands and heading off to Coulson. Skye was a few steps ahead of Hunter, not that he minded as he watched her bobbing along. Hunter smiled to himself. His brain continued to confuse him. His latest thought was something he was fine with though. _He was going to make sure Skye stayed safe. _


End file.
